


Ничья

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета Мистер Ирбис</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ничья

**Author's Note:**

> бета Мистер Ирбис

– Ты знаешь, что такое "тест Бёхдель"? – спрашивает Триш у Леди, когда они садятся у окна. Перед Леди – широкий стакан с виски, перед Триш – бокал с вином. Последние лучи заходящего солнца, проскользнув в маленький бар, расцвечивают посуду, полированные столешницы и хромированные ножки стульев у стойки во все оттенки красного и жёлтого – от багрового до ослепительно-золотого, почти белого.  
– Что-то про фильмы? – Леди пожимает плечами. – Две женщины разговаривают пять минут в кадре, при этом не упоминая мужчину?  
– Примерно так. – Триш салютует ей бокалом, и в вине танцует золотистая искорка. – Предлагаю пари. – Она улыбается.  
Леди молча поднимает бровь.  
– Кто первый скажет "Данте" – платит за выпивку. – Улыбка Триш становится шире.  
– Ты проиграешь, – смеётся Леди.  
– Посмотрим. – Теперь плечами пожимает Триш.  
– О других парнях говорить можно? Если это заказчики или мишени?  
– Я думаю, да, – неторопливо произносит Триш. – Хочешь похвастаться новым изобретением твоего оружейника? – Она подмигивает.  
– Ещё бы, – щурит от удовольствия глаза Леди.  
Следующие полчаса они разговаривают об оружии, демонах и идиотах-полицейских, которые сдуру лезут арестовывать демонов вместо того, чтобы просто их перестрелять. Солнце уходит за горизонт, игра лучей прекращается, под потолком загораются тускло-красные лампы – жалкое подобие закатной роскоши.  
– Представляешь, я его спасла, а он позвал меня на свидание! – говорит Леди.  
– И как?  
– Если я стану рассказывать о свидании, то проиграю пари. – Она поднимается, чтобы заказать ещё одну порцию. – Это ведь не работа.  
– Ладно, попозже. – Триш медленно улыбается.  
Когда Леди возвращается к столику, Триш тоже подходит к стойке и берёт бутылку вина. Бармен пялится на её грудь, но заказ выполняет в точности.  
– Чтобы не бегать, – поясняет Триш, садясь на место.  
Леди косится на бокал, но говорит не о выпивке, а спрашивает, помнит ли Триш демона-священника.  
– Он выжил? – удивляется та.  
– Нет. Но у него обнаружились родственники из преисподней.  
– Какая жалость, что я не участвовала.  
– Ничего не потеряла, – хмыкает Леди. – Каждый на один выстрел.  
И они продолжают обсуждать работу, тщательно избегая упоминания Данте. Когда свежие истории заканчиваются, разговор заходит о моде.  
– Продавщицы в бутиках, кажется, считают мой наряд несовременным, – жалуется Триш.  
– Они просто завидуют твоей фигуре, – улыбается Леди. – Мне пытались присоветовать какой-то цветастый балахон и, знаешь, эти невозможные дурацкие штаны, которые непонятно на чём держатся. А мне всего лишь нужно было в чём-то сходить в клуб.  
– Ещё одна работа? – Триш заинтересована.  
– Увы, – вздыхает Леди, – оказавшаяся пустышкой. Один парень решил, что его девушка – демон, но оказалось, что она просто наставляет ему рога.  
– Какая досада.  
– А когда выяснилось, что в том же клубе пасётся демон в образе проститутки, пришлось звать одного нашего знакомого. – Леди подмигивает, показывая, что она ещё помнит о пари, несмотря на четвёртую порцию.  
После пятой, когда избегать разговоров о Данте уже невозможно, Триш предлагает ничью, и Леди с облегчением соглашается.  
– Он скоро вернётся?  
– Не знаю. – Триш задумчиво смотрит на что-то за левым плечом Леди. – Он не сказал.  
А потом без предупреждения спрашивает:  
– Ты с ним спала?  
– Нет. – Губы Леди сами собой растягиваются в глупой улыбке. – Сначала я не хотела, а потом он перестал предлагать. А ты?  
– Два раза, – фыркает Триш.  
Леди молчит.  
– Один раз он учил меня пить, и мы уснули, сидя на диване.  
– Второй был таким же романтичным? – усмехается Леди.  
– Ещё лучше. Поехали в другой город на его машине, заглохли на пустынной трассе и чуть не замёрзли ночью. А я говорила, что нужно позвонить Моррисону.  
Леди смеётся в голос. Парень за спиной Триш, на которого Леди смотрела весь вечер, наконец, не выдерживает и начинает раскладываться во все стороны. Шипы и рога пробивают человеческую кожу. Что-то падает возле стойки – вероятно, бармен. Кто-то визжит, заглушая звон разбитого стекла.  
– Наконец-то! – Леди выхватывает пушку, вскакивая с места.  
Пока она расстреливает одного демона, Триш поджаривает молниями другого, сидевшего за спиной у Леди. Потом они разворачиваются, меняясь мишенями. Бледные посетители жмутся к стойке.  
– Даже не дождались, пока мы выйдем. – Триш отряхивает руки, будто испачкалась.  
– Глупо с их стороны. – Леди меняет обоймы.  
– Кажется, бармен отключился. – Триш косится на стойку.  
– Да. Пусть пошлёт счёт за выпивку хозяину заведения.  
– Почему не Данте? – Триш улыбается.  
– В этот раз он ни при чём. – Леди улыбается в ответ.


End file.
